


Power Rangers Dragon Slayers

by Southboy123



Series: Power Rangers Dragon Slayers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Freindship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: If You Like This Story Give It A Kudosy





	Power Rangers Dragon Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Makarov Lost The Powerful 11 Dragon Scales,The Most Powerful Guilds Are After Them.Six Teenagers Were Chosen To Become The Power Rangers Dragon Slayers To Defend Their Planet

Jax Clarke-Brooks Age:16  
Red Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Element:Fire  
-Magic:Dragon Slayer  
Parents:Shane Clarke(Red Ninja Storm Ranger) And Dustin Brooks(Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger)  
Portrayed:Ray Diaz

Mason Hammond  
Age:16  
White Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Element:Air  
-Magic:Dragon Slayer  
Parents:Andros(Red In Space Ranger) And Ashley Hammond(Yellow Turbo/In Space Ranger)  
Portrayed:Adin Kolansky

Henry Russell  
Age:16  
Green Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Element:Nature  
-Magic:Dragon Slayer  
Parents:Nick Russell(Red Mystic Force) And Madison Rocca(Blue Mystic Force Ranger)  
Portrayed:Alex Wassabi

Aidan Cooper-Delagado  
Age:16  
Brown Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Element:Earth  
-Magic:Dragon Slayer  
Parents:Danny Delgado(Black Wild Force Ranger) And Max Cooper(Blue Wild Force Ranger)  
Portrayed:Roshon Fegan

Alex Delagado  
Age:16  
Silver Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Element:Iron  
-Magic:Dragon Slayer  
Parents:Elizabeth "Z" Delgado(Yellow SPD Ranger) And Jack Landors(Red SPD Ranger)  
Portrayed:Paris Berlec 

Peyton DeSantos-Park  
Age:16  
Blue Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Blue Dragon Scale  
-Element:Water  
Parents:Rocky DeSantos(Red Mighty Morphin/Ninja And Blue Zeo Ranger)And Adam Park(Black Mighty Morphin/Ninja And Green Zeo/Turbo Ranger)  
Portrayed:Olivia Holt

**Author's Note:**

> If You Like This Story Give It A Kudosy


End file.
